civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Obsolete
An obsolete thing is one that has been rendered useless by technological development. Sid Meier's Civilization *When a unit becomes obsolete, it can no longer be produced, and it cannot be upgraded like it can in later games. * become obsolete at two different points during the game, and they simply vanish from your cities. *When a Wonder is obsoleted, its bonus stops, but the wonder itself remains. Obsoleted wonders can still be built if they have not yet been constructed. Civilization II This section requires expansion. Civilization III This section requires expansion. Civilization IV In Civilization IV, when specific techs are gained by a civilization it will lose the ability to build, and/or the use of, some things. Effects of Obsolescence In all cases, when a thing becomes obsolete to a civilization, the civ can no longer build it. Beyond that, effects vary with the type of thing that has obsoleted. Military Units When a military unit obsoletes, any existing units are unaffected. Any units of the type in build queues will automatically convert into units of a more advanced type (which will be on their upgrade path), without losing any invested hammers. Many military units obsolete. * (should list here) Resources When a resource obsoletes, only the ability of a tile with that resource to create the corresponding trade resource for its owning civ is affected. The tile production is not affected, and the civilization can still obtain the trade resource from another, less-advanced civ. If the civilization has any ongoing resource trades where it supplies the resource to another civ, such trades are automatically canceled. Only a few trade resources obsolete: * Fur (Plastics) * Ivory (Industrialism) * Whale (Combustion) Buildings When a building type obsoletes, you can no longer build any buildings of that type. If there is one in any build queue, it is simply removed from the queue; all hammers invested into it are lost. Already completed buildings of that type still exist, and can still serve as the prerequisite to build other units or buildings. Their culture output ( ), if any, is unchanged. All other effects are lost: obsolete buildings do not generate or multiply science, gold, hammers, etc., they do not add promotions or experience to units, etc. Buildings which obsolete include: * Castle, Citadel (Economics) * Monastery (Scientific Method) * Monument, Obelisk, Stele, Totem Pole (Astronomy in Beyond the Sword, or Calendar in vanilla) * Stable, Ger (Advanced Flight) * Walls, Dun (Rifling) Wonders Wonders obsolete like buildings. * Angkor Wat (Computers) * Apostolic Palace (Mass Media) * Chichen Itza (Rifling) * Colossus (Astronomy) * Great Library (Scientific Method) * Great Lighthouse (Corporation) * Hagia Sophia (Steam Power) * Kremlin (Fiber Optics) * Parthenon (Chemistry) * Spiral Minaret (Computers) * Stonehenge (Astronomy in Beyond the Sword, or Calendar in vanilla) * Temple of Artemis (Scientific Method) * University of Sankore (Computers) Civilization V When a military unit obsoletes, any existing units are unaffected. Any units of the type in build queues will automatically convert into units of a more advanced type (which will be on their upgrade path), without losing any invested production. Buildings and wonders do not become obsolete, with the exception of the Great Wall (which ceases to function once Dynamite has been researched). Civilization VI Category:Game concepts